Naruto: A Ninja of the Force
by BDude0000
Summary: A change caused by the foxes sealing will give Naruto power. Power to change both his destiny and his life. 'Naruto of the Invisible Hand' is born. Beware strong!Naruto. But it will be believable, i hope. Naruto/slight SW xover.


**Naruto: A Ninja of the Force**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do I own the force and all its powers. Gorge Lucas does. This is the only time I'm saying it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The scent of blood filled the air, along with the smell of burning wood, smoke, and ozone. The once giant trees of Konohakagure were laid low, destroyed and broke by the force of nature that passes through headed for the village. And that is what it truly was. The great Bjuu, Kyuubi no Yoko, had set it's sights on the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A demon by name it was more than that. Like a hurricane or earthquake, the greatest of the nine was an unstoppable force of nature. All that what was in it's path was mowed down with ease and all a human could do was retreat, and hide, hoping that once its fury was quenched the giant fox would leave. Unless you were the ninja of Konoha.

Even amongst the five great shinobi villages, the nin of Konohakagure are considered the best. The village had created some of the greatest ninja the world had ever seen. But against the Kyuubi, it meant nothing. Their power meant nothing. But that didn't man they wouldn't try.

"Fire Style; Grand Fire Dragon Jutsu!" several Uchiha yelled out combining their attacks into one giant dragon of fire that roared its power before driving forward to slam into the demons face, exploding in a great torrent of flames. The power of the attack caused the fox to stumble to the side, where a second group of nin had set a trap. BBBOOOOOOOMMM!!! with a huge explosion, hundreds of exploding tags went off engulfing the Kyuubi in a gigantic fire ball. The beast gave a huge roar in pain as the force of the explosion tumbled it to the ground with a great thud that shook the ground and toppled a few trees. As soon as it hit the ground, every ninja that could sent out as many high class, destructive ninjutsus as they could. They didn't stop til the air was filled with dust and smoke so thick they couldn't see where to send their attacks.

There was silence, each ninja waiting with bated breath, hoping that it was enough. After a few minutes though their hopes were dashed as movement was seen and heard through the cloud and smoke. "_HURRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!_" There was an explosion of malicious energy that blasted away the smoke and dust, to reveal the blood red demon fox. It glared at them with hate and anger. So much hate that a few of the more injured and weak nins could not stand it and passed out. They had injured the fox. One of its legs was torn completely off, but before they could celebrate, the demon began to regenerate its flesh, with in moments where there was none a new limb was made. With a swing of one of its tails, a swath of forest and the ninjas in it burst into flames.

A sense of hopelessness settled in the hearts of most of the surviving men and women there. But that did not stop any of them from jumping forward to attack the beast once more. As long as there was a village to defend and breath in their bodies the shinobi of Konohakagure would fight to save it. And just when the beast seemed to break through a shout sounded through the air.

"Hold the line!" yelled a silver haired ANBU. 'The Hokage is coming!" With a cheer the nins fought harder to hold it back. Hope came to the hearts of all the men. If there ever was anyone who could beat this demon it would be the Yondaime. Every men fought harder, and the ferociousness of the attack pushed the fox back a little.

------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"Who else is going to do it old man?" The blond haired Hokage asked. "You can't do it. You don't know the seals, both hand and written, and there isn't enough time to teach it to you. Even as we speak that beast is killing our men. Besides, I'm the Hokage. It's my job." Hiruzen sighed.

"That may be true, but why does it have to be your son? Why no one of the many orphans we have tonight?"

"How could I do that to an innocent child?" Minato replied, "at least this way Naruto will have his mother."

Naruto, the boy in question, was lying on a pillow in the middle of the room. On his stomach was several kanji in a circle pointing outwards from an open space on the boys stomach. Minato had spent the last half an hour since Naruto was born writing the seals on his navel in preparation for the sealing of the Kyuubi. All that was needed now was to summon the Shinigama.

"Besides who better to save the village than the son of a Hokage."

At that moment a tall white haired man walked into the room. "It's time gaki." Jiraiya said.

Minato nodded before turning to Hiruzen. "You'll Become the Hokage once more?"

"Yes." he nodded before sighing, "and here I had hoped I would never have to do paperwork again." both men shuddered. Evil paperwork. That said Minato walked over to his son to see him for the last time.

"You'll be a hero my son." He whispered to the sleeping boy. "Take care of your mother for me and become great my Naruto." A few tears fell from his eyes and onto his forehead. With a watery, bitter smile Minato wiped them off. It wasn't fair. All his life he strove to become a great nin, a great Hokage and most important, a great dad, and when he final realized his dream its then from him. Anger entered his eyes. The fox will pay. Bending down he gave the sleeping boy a kiss on his forehead, then standing straight he turn and walked to the door. Just as he passed Hiruzen he paused and said, "Make sure that they know my son is a hero. The first to give his life for this village from his first day alive."

"I will Minato." Sarutobi Hiruzen swore. Minato nodded once in thanks, and left the room. Jiyiara joined him as he walked to the front of the tower. "I can't convince you to change your mind eh?"

"Nope." The toad sannin sighed, the rest of the walk went by in silence, teacher and student side by side. In just moments the two were at the front doors of the tower and like he did with Sarutobi, he paused in front of his sensei, and a man he considered father. "Protect my son sensei. When he is old enough train him in everything. Both Kushina and I made you his godfather so be there for him."

"I will Minato." Jiraiya swore, tears falling from his eyes.

With one last wave Minato was gone in a yellow flash. "Good bye sensei."

------------------------------

With a flash Minato appeared on the battle field just a couple hundred yards from the Kyuubi. Immediately getting into the fight he focused his chakra into the palm of his hand to create a gigantic ball of swirling energy. When it was finished forming the Hokage pulled out a tri-bladed kunai and flung it at the fox. With a burst of light he was in front of its face.

"Ultimate RAASEEENNNGGGAAN!!!" he screamed as he forced the attack into the beast's face. BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! with a huge explosion, and a tornado of swirling energy the fox was flung back across the ground. There was a loud cheer from everyone on the ground at seeing the fox damaged.

"The Yondaime is here!"

"The Hokage's here!"

All around the battlefield ninjas cheered. With the Yondaime Hokage here they would win. But Minato knew better, his attack would barely stun it. And he was right. With a gigantic roar the beast got back to his feet. Minato bit his thumb then quickly ran through four hand seals then slammed his hands on the ground, written seals spidered across the ground and in a giant puff of smoke he could feel himself speeding upwards through the air. With a gust of wind the smoke cleared to reveal an enormous yakuza toad, with a dagger at its side.

Taking a look at what was going on the toad spoke. "What have you got me into now Minato?" Gamabunta asked, taking a puff on its pipe.

"I need your help old friend." Minato told him. "The fox has attacked Konoha and I have a plan to beat it, but I will need you to hold it off long enough for me to finish the seals. This will be our last fight together." By this time the Kyuubi had noticed the toad in front of him and with a howl attacked. Dodging to the right Gamabunta exhaled all the smoke in his lungs directly into the foxes' face, blinding it.

"I'll help gaki. But only 'cause I like you." With that said Gamabunta pulled his toad dagger from the sash around his body, and jumped over the back of the demon, slashing with his dagger, scoring a huge cut across its back. Kyuubi roared in pain, and with speed that neither of them knew. Gamabunta gave a desperate dodge and missed most of the strike, but the fox managed to get him with a swipe across his left eye. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!! Hurry up Minato, I may be good but I'm not close to the Kyuubi's level."

While they had been fighting Minato had been running through another set of summoning seals. "Hold on I've got just a few more left." speeding through the last few Minato finished the lengthy jutsu. "Done!"

As soon as he finished that last seal everything became cold. Behind him he could feel the gaze of the god of death, the Shinigami, upon his back. In front of him the fox stopped its charge. For the first time in its life it felt fear. Here was a being that could beat it. That could even kill it. It truly had reason to fear and instinctively it new that there was nothing it could do. But that didn't stop the beast from trying. Pushing through it's fear the Kyuubi charged forward, hoping that by killing the flesh bag on the toad summon it could disrupt the jutsu. But it was too late

Minato gasped as he felt the death gods arm burst into and through his chest he could feel it stretch to the charging demon and into its chest. At that point the willed his arms together to push through some more seals. This was an ancient jutsu, that when used on an opponent, it would split their soul and power in half for whatever reason the user wanted. Minato had adjusted it so that it would seal one half of the foxes power into Naruto, while the other half of the Kyuubi's soul and power would join him in the shinigami's stomach.

Finishing the jutsu a beam of light surged from his hand and struck the Kyuubi in his chest. The beast gave a horrible scream as it's soul was split and half it's power was torn off and disappeared. With less power against it the shinigami gave a pull and the rest of the foxes power was sucked through and out the back of Minato's body along with his own soul. Gamabunta disappeared when his connection to this plane gone, and Minato's body fell. His final mission. Done. And his son. Little Naruto would truly be a hero.

Hatake Kakashi caught Minato before he hit the ground. And looking over the fallen hokage, Kakashi felt tears come to his eyes. "The Yondaime is dead." Many of the shinobi wept as the bowed their heads to the great man they called their leader.

------------------------------

In the room that held the last of the Namikaze, Sarutobi kept watch. After about a hour after Minato had left he witnesses a great red light shoot through the wall and into the navel of the babe on the center of the room. When he got his sight back Hiruzen saw that the open space on the boys stomach had filled in with a swirl reminiscent of the Uzumaki clan symbol. Picking the boy up he gave a sigh. "Poor Minato. I promise you that Naruto will be seen as a hero." he whispered.

Wrapping Naruto in a blanket he turned and walked through the door of the sealing room intent on taking the boy to his mother.

------------------------------

At the hospital, it was a mad house. Sarutobi manoeuvred through and around doctors, and nurses that were running through the halls and into rooms, trying to save as many lives as possible. It was at times like these that he wished he had taken up Tsunade's offer to teach more medic nins. He was sure that many more would survive today if the had more medics.

When he reached room 304, Hiruzen walked in to find it empty. Puzzled he walked out and grabbed the arm of a passing nurse. "What happened to the woman in this room."

"She left Hokage-sama." The nurse told him respectfully.

"Do you know why she left?"

"A few of the honorable elders went into the room a little while ago and when they left Uzumaki-san walked out a little after them. When we asked her to go back to the room, she said no and that she had nothing left in the village. She then left the building." Hiruzen cursed. Knowing Kushina she could be anywhere now and most likely far from the village. His team mates had better have a good reason for what they did or there would be hell to pay.

"Very well. See to this babe. Make sure he is in full health. " Hiruzen said placing naruto in the nurse's arms. The nurse looked a little surprised to see the Third carrying a baby but complied, setting the boy on a bed in the empty room. Running through a few seals the women began her diagnostic on Naruto. After a few minutes she paused in her work, startled at something she found. Letting the jutsu fade she went through the seals more slowly and once again began the diagnostic. After a few minutes she once again stopped the jutsu.

Seeing the nurse move to start the jutsu over again Hiruzen asked, somewhat worried. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Not really hokage-sama." The nurse assured him. "Its just that the boy's cells are… for lack of better term…different."

"What do you mean, and will it cause Naruto any problems?"

"Not that I know of sir. What's different is the amount of Partitions the boy has in his cell's mitochondria. The average human has roughly one thousand to two thousand. From what I know you have about fifteen thousand. This boy already has over forty thousand and it seems to be still growing."

Sarutobi was concerned. "What does this mean for Naruto?" The nurse gave a small shrug.

"We don't know. No one really knows what the mitochondria are for, so I have no idea what this will do to or for the boy. All I do know is that other than that his increased healing factor, everything else is normal."

Hiruzen stared and his successors' son. Somewhat worried about this development. But he could do nothing but watch out for the boy so sighing he picked Naruto up and left the room. "I can already tell you're going to be giving me many headaches young one. He said as he carried Naruto out of the hospital.

------------------------------

The Next Day;

"I presume that this is the boy used by Minato in the sealing." Homaru stated. Sarutobi had called for a council meeting as soon as he could. The village was in shambles and they had reappointed him as Hokage to show strength to the other villages. Also he wanted to find out why his team mates went to see Kushina last night. Because he had no one to watch Naruto and the meeting was about him anyways he had brought him with him. Currently Naruto was sleeping in a basset beside him. "By the looks of it, the boy is Minato's son yes?"

"Yes this is Naruto Namikaze. Which brings me to my first point." Fixing Koharu and Homaru with a stern glare. "What reason could you have to talk with Kushina?"

Koharu answered, " We let her know of the death of Minato."

"Then why did she leave the village?"

This time it was Danzo, an old war hawk that used to be his rival, that answered, "we told her that her son was dead too."

Hiruzen was furious. Slamming his hand down on the table he asked, "and what gave you the right to tell her that?"

"Minato was dead and Naruto might as well be." Koharu answered.

"We told her that Naruto was dead to save her the pain of knowing that he might as well be."

"And what do you mean by that?" Hiruzen asked angrily.

"One we know of Minato's plan to seal Kyuubi into his son. Naruto does not exist any more. It is just the demon and we must execute it as soon as we can lest it kill us all at a later date." By now many of the council, both ninja and civilian were confused. Yesterday they had heard that the demon was dead and now they hear that it's still alive. Finally someone decided to speak up.

"What are you all going on about? Last night the demon was dead and now, today we are being told by the honourable elders that the beast is still alive. What is going on?"

Seeing a chance to get a number of people on their side, Homaru spoke up before the Sandiame could. "Minato could never kill a demon as strong as the Kyuubi no Yoko. So he sealed it inside the boy.".

One of the merchants, a pink haired man by the name of Haruno spoke up. "So the demon's still alive."

"Yes." Sarutobi conceded uncomfortably.

"And all that's stopping it from escaping is the boy and a seal that the Yondiame made up in a week?"

"Yes. But I trust Minato's work?"

"I don't, Let us kill the boy." Haruno Azuma yelled. Many of the civilians, Homaru, Koharu, and the Uchiha, yamanaka and Kazuma heads all nodded in agreement. "Kill the boy, before the demon gets free!" Danzo was disappointed. The brat could become a great weapon for Konohakagure if given to him, but then perhaps it was for the best that the boy be killed.

"QUIET!!" Sarutobi yelled putting out extreme amounts of Killing Intent, actually causing the Haruno head to pass out. Gone was the aging Sandiame, standing in his place was 'The Professor' Third Hokage of the leaf. "I have never been more disappointed of my village than I am now. I promised Minato that I would protect his son and I will." Piercing the entire room with his cold gaze. "From this day on until Namikaze Naruto says otherwise. His heritage and the fact that he carries the Kyuubi no Yoko will be an SS secret punishable by death. Let no children of his generation no that he carries the demon. So says your Hokage." There was a clambering of protest. " Silence! So says your Hokage!" With that said he gently picked Naruto up from the crib and stormed out of the room. Naruto will have a hard life, he could feel it.

* * *

Well that's the first Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne till next time


End file.
